In modern working devices, networks such as Ethernet, CAN, RS232 or Flexray are frequently present for the exchange of digital data. If a camera should be used in such working devices, e.g. to monitor a region, the existing digital network can be used to transfer the image data from the camera to a terminal on which they are displayed.
A router or a switch is used in known cameras for a connection of a plurality of cameras to a terminal or for the use of one camera with a plurality of terminals. FIG. 1 shows such a known connection of a plurality of cameras 1 to 3 to a terminal 5 via the router 6. The router 6 in this respect has one router port per camera to which a respective port 7 of the cameras 1 to 3 is connected via a connection cable. The router furthermore has a port for the terminal 5 to which the port 7 of the terminal is connected via a connection cable. A cable must therefore in each case be laid from the terminal 5 and from the cameras 1 to 3 to the router 6. This results in high cable costs and a high wiring effort with large distances. In addition, it is difficult to retrofit further cameras with such systems.